


First Time for Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney finally tried funnel cake and Kristie is still trying to get used to not having Sydney around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

“You’re not going to believe the deliciousness that I just ate,” Sydney said excitedly over the phone.

“I have no idea Syd,” Kristie laughed. She had seen the picture of her eating the funnel cake with powdered sugar all over her face at the Celtic game on Twitter, but she like hearing Syd tell her stories so she pretended she hadn’t seen anything.

“Fried dough!” Sydney yelled. Kristie could tell, even over the phone, that Sydney was smiling.

“Also known as funnel cake,” Kristie laughed.

“It was so good! Why haven’t I tried that yet?” Sydney asked. She was probably up and walking around her apartment.

“For the same reason I never let you have cotton candy, you can’t handle that much sugar,” Kristie said. “That’s why whenever we went to the carnival I always got you animals instead of the cotton candy prize.”

“On the rare occasion that you actually won something,” Sydney pointed out.

“Hey now, I always win. I’m a winner,” Kristie said defending herself.

“Right okay whatever you say. Where’s your prizes then?” Sydney asked.

“Wherever you put them I won them all for you,” Kristie said.

“Is that Sydney again?” Erika yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah she finally tried funnel cake,” Kristie said from the couch in the living room.

“You’re in the living room again aren’t you,” Sydney asked. “I’m beginning to think you like that ottoman more than you like me.”

“It’s a good ottoman! And I think you’re right you’re losing your appealing quality,” Kristie joked.

“They’re making you dinner too aren’t they? And I would smack you if I was there right now,” Sydney said. Kristie was always a sarcastic little shit and there was no way Syd the Kid would let her get away with it. Kristie always got a smack or punch in the arm when she joked around with Syd. Or a kiss, depending on their mood before.

“They kicked me out of the kitchen when I checked to see if the water was hot,” Kristie admitted.

“Because the water was already boiling! You were just being stupid!” Bianca yelled.

“Aw, was my baby being a silly little blonde again?” Sydney teased.

“I’m going to smack you,” Kristie said.

“Ha! You can’t! You’re in Kansas and I’m in Boston!” Sydney laughed.

“Yeah don’t remind me. I miss you,” Kristie said suddenly reminded by how she can’t she can’t cuddle up to Sydney on the couch right now. Even though it would be a challenge considering how hyper she was right now.

“I miss you too, I went to see your mom today and she definitely said OCDC instead of OCD. Now I see where you get it from,” Sydney laughed.

“Like mother like daughter, thanks now I miss both of you,” Kristie sighed.

“I saw that sub shop you were always talking about too and I was about to call you and tell you to come meet me there…” Sydney trailed off.

“And then you remembered that I’m not in Boston with you,” Kristie said. “I hate this. I hate being away from you. I should’ve tried harder to make it with the Boston team so I could’ve just stayed home.”

“There isn’t anything you could’ve done. It was a draft Kris, you can’t pick where you get drafted. You have Cheney at least. If I would’ve known where you were going to get drafted I would’ve put it as my first pick,” Sydney said. “Believe me I tried to get them to tell me what pick and what team was going to draft you. I called them so much they knew my number.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve said I wanted to work out a trade. I could’ve-”

“There was nothing we could do. I had to submit my picks before I even knew there would be a draft. I put Boston because I figured they’d pick you up right out of college and you’re from here,” Sydney explained.

“I would rather be there and you know that. If I could change it I would. Then I’d be able to come home with you every day and lay on the couch with you like I want to. Or show you all the spots that I told you about that we never got a chance to see when you came to visit. Or the spots you told me you wanted to see when I went somewhere to clear my head. I wanted to be the one to show you Boston,” Kristie said.

“You still can,” Syd said. She didn’t sound as hyper as before, either because she was crashing or because of the mood the conversation.

“It’s not the same,” Kristie said.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I can guarantee that I can show you around Canada next world cup. And we’ll get to see each other in a couple days for camp,” Sydney pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s still two days from now. I still have to wait two more days until I get to hold you again,” Kristie said. She wasn’t the most patient person and Sydney knew it.

“I know, but it’s better than the 2 years for the world cup now isn’t it?” Sydney said.

“Yeah, but Ash and Ali get to see each other every day. Eventually so will Alex and Tobin, it’s just annoying.”

“Yeah well Kelley and Hope don’t. And Alex won’t until June. Ash and Ali were both allocated and had Washington as their first pick, they got lucky. Ash wouldn’t have been there ‘til June if her club hadn’t folded. You weren’t allocated.”

“This is the only thing I hate about playing for a living.”

“And you’ve only been pro for a couple of months. Welcome to the life babe, it’s not as glamorous as you thought.”


End file.
